Is There Something More?
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Weasley... Is that even possible? What happens when a boy discovers that he was not what he thinks he is? What happens when a parent lied to their children for years? what happens when u falls in love with someone that u least expected..


**(A/N) my first Rose-Scorpius fic. I love them as much as I love Hermione and Draco. If I own Harry Potter, I'll be damn rich and Draco and Hermione will definitely be together.**

It was midnight. The heavy rain was pouring hard to the ground. The environment that night was cold and dark. A tall red-headed man got up from the couch and walked towards the window where the moonlight shone. His arms crossed his chest.

"Ron?" his wife called, as she noticed her husband's worried face. "what's wrong?"

"she should be here right now." He said simply.

"who? The professor?" she asked.

He turned around and faced his wife.

"yes Mione, she said she wanted to meet us today remember. Said there're something important."

Ronald Weasley made his way back towards his beautiful wife and sat beside her. She smiled sweetly at the presence of her husband and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"don't worry Ron. She'll be here anytime soon." Hermione mumbled. She closed her eyes, and was half awake. Another minutes more, and she will surely fall asleep.

"where's Rosie?" Ron asked for his two months old daughter. "she's asleep?"

"mmm… safe and sound." Was Hermione's reply.

"upstairs?"

"yes honey, no need to worry." hermione assured him, and patted his back.

"i know, just checking."

_2 hours passed by......_

" where is she?" Ron asked, getting impatient. He was tired and worried. Having to wait for the passed few hours just made him felt a lot worse.

" patience Ron, patience...."

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley waited patiently for their expected guest to show up. Both nearly fall asleep when suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the front door.

Ron jumped to his feet, and Hermione quickly followed his lead. Both of them looked at each other.

"I guess she's here."

Ron scoffed. " yeah, finally..."

" why didn't she just flooed here?" Hermione asked, but Ron just gave her a slight Shrug.

" I think its best if we ask her."

They rushed towards the door and opened it immediately. Outside, stood an old woman, in a flowing green dress robes. She smiled at the presence of both husband and wife and gave them a curt nod. Hermione and Ron recognized the stranger at once and quickly invited her in.

"do come in headmistress."

"why thank you Mrs Weasley. I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble." She apologized as she entered the house.

"oh, its fine, its fine." hermione replied.

She and Ron guided her to the living room and asked her to sit down. The professor did as she was told and sat on the couch near the fireplace so she can warm herself up after a long journey in the rain. Ron sat across her without any delay, while Hermione went to the kitchen to make some drinks for their expected guest.

"professor, how did you come here? did you walk?" Ron muttered when he noticed that her dress robe was slightly damp and wet. He was expecting an answer, but yet, the reply he got was...

" please Mr weasley, its not the time to chit chat. I have some very serious matter to discuss with you and your wife."

_DING! DING! oh my god! that ring a bell! The thing that kept me waiting and worried the whole damn night!_

"Ah,yes, about that,if I may asked, why do you want to see us?" Ron finally asked her the questions that had been lingering on his mind since the very first moment he received her urgent letter yesterday. It was just a short letter, but Ron seemed to have a hard time understanding it.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_I'm afraid something unfortunate had happened and I really need your help. I will see you tomorrow at midnight. Its really important._

Okay, so it wasn't that hard to understand the letter. Even Hermione could catch the message in just one glance at it. It seemed that something bad had happened and she really needed their help. The question is, what? That is the questions that had been lingering on Ronald Weasley's mind the whole day.

"professor, in you letter, you said something unfortunate had happened. May I know what it is?" Ron asked again.

Professor mcgonagall nodded. " yes, but I think it's best if we wait for Mrs Weasley to join us first"

"care for some tea?" Hermione suddenly spoke out of nowhere. Ron was delighted when she saw her wife entered the living room with two cups of hot tea. She carefully handed the cup to her husband and the professor. She then sat across the headmistress right exactly beside her husband. She put both her hands on her lap and smiled sweetly.

Not wanting to be rude, Professor Mcgonagall took a few sips from the cup before placing it down on the table. She turned to face the anxiously looking husband and wife and sighed deeply.

"I'm sure you two familiar with the Malfoys." She began.

Both her ex-student nodded. "yes professor. We know them." Hermione said softly.

Professor mcggonagall looked down to her hands and shut her eyes closed. She took a really deep breath before re- opening them and looked back towards Ron and his wife, Hermione.

" Knew." She said quietly. Her voice barely came out from her mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione didn't really get what the professor just said, but unless they were mistaken, they heard the professor said a single word in a past tense.

" you _knew _them." She repeated, and this time, it was a little bit louder, so that Ron and Hermione could hear what she said.

_Knew?_

Upon hearing the word, both husband and wife exchanged a confuse look. Why did the Professor used the past tense? It was not possible unless….

" they're gone….." she said in a soft, sad voice. She shook her head and looked down to the floor. Trying her best to hold back the tears from falling down at the very corner of her eyes.

"both husband and wife"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened as wide as humanly possible and she was totally lost of words.

Dead? Dead as mean... DIE?? _Is this for real?_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't believe that the man that had always teased her at school, called her names, insulted her and her friends, called her best friend and husband potty and weasel, and also wished her to die in their second year was no longer alive. He was…. Dead. Hermione was indeed shocked by that news. Her husband included.

"what do you mean professor. What'd happened?!" Ron asked anxiously. His eyes glistterring with curiosity. He nearly got up to his feet when Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

Professor mcgonagall shook his head fiercely. " they were killed! It was terrible!."

" what! how, when, who killed them?" hermione shouted.

The headmistress shook her head once more. " please Mr and Mrs Weasley, I will explain to you later, there isn't much time. I really need your help"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

"sure headmistress, what do you want us to do?" Hermione said simply.

"oh no Mrs Weasley, I must tell you, this is not a small favor." She warned.

Ron and Hermione exchanged look and turned their gaze back to the woman sitting in front them. They wanted to help. They're sure of it. Although Malfoy was a git at school, and not to mention their sworn enemy, the both of them had never wished him to be dead, best yet to be killed!. If there any chance that they can help, they wanted to do it. Beside, its not like Harry is going to be mad or anything. It was all in the pass. Draco Malfoy was their enemy at school, and only that. They're all grown ups now. Its not a big deal.

"what is it Professor. We Wanted to help. We're sure." Ron exclaimed. He waited patiently for Professor Mcgonagall to open her mouth.

She sighed deeply and gathered all of her courage that had left. She looked back at the two people in front of her and said the real reason she had came that very night.

" Mr and Mrs Weasley....." she said softly, almost like a whisper.

"I need you to adopt their son.... "

"I need you to adopt Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

**(A/N) AAAAHHHHH!!!! It kills me to write Ron and Hermione as husband and wife!!! But what choices do I have, no Ron and Hermione, no Rose Weasley!!! Hate it!! but anyway, I hope you like the first chapter. REVIEW!!! If many of you didn't like this story, I think I'll just drop it. Its just a try for me to write about this pairing. so let me know okay...**

**peace :)**


End file.
